Taking Back Profits
by nanami-x
Summary: Alois/Claude When Alois Trancy's inheritance is left in the hands of a mysterious stranger, he does all it takes to get his profits back.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Uh this is my first Kuro fic! I hope you all like it! Feel free to add me on AIM, because Ia m in dire need of a beta! And please review! The more reviews, the faster I will update!

AIM: xxsebbysgirl4897

* * *

Alois Trancy was not a patient person. When he wanted something done he expected it to be done immediately, which was precisely why he stood in front of a cowering old man with a gun pressed to his wrinkled temple. Behind him, his well-endowed female bodyguard watched idly, eyes blank and not reflecting the single flame lighting the room. Her hands were clasped in front of her. Alois only dared to glance at her for a brief moment as he pulled the trigger. She didn't even flinch as blood and brains splattered across the floor. Alois threw the gun aimlessly to the side, turning on his heel so his frock coat billowed from the movement.

"Let's go, Hannah, I'm bored. He was no fun at all. Fucking useless old man. He didn't even beg for his life," Alois grumbled, kicking said man's corpse.

"Of course," Hannah replied, nodding her head and staring at the ground, her chest bouncing lightly at the movement.

Alois tilted his head in thought and picked up the gun. He stepped up to Hannah, reaching into her shirt and placing the gun between her abnormally large boobs. He pulled his hand away and turned, stalking out of the room. No, he was not a patient person- which was why he killed his very healthy guardian just to inherit his will.

"And so his estate, along with all possessions in this estate, shall be rewarded to Claude Faustus," a lawyer read, staring at the will in his hand. Alois stared at the lawyer in shock. The other adults in the room seemed rather displeased, murmuring amongst themselves as Mr. Trancy's one and only adopted son rose on shaky feet, hands trembling at his sides. No one seemed to notice as the young boy's gaze turned into a look of pure hatred... well, no one but Hannah. She remained at Alois's side, hands clasped in front of her, gaze directed only at the young boy at her side. His blue eyes seemed to glaze over with a sort of mad look, eyebrows twitching angrily as his lips twisted into a smile that made Hannah shiver. He leaned a little closer to her, noting how the lawyer stared at her abnormally large boobs and the very hefty amount of cleavage she was quite purposely showing off.

"Master, what ever is it you need, I will be happy to complete any task you may give me," she said softly, lips very close to Alois's ear, so close she was tempted to stick her tongue out to taste his earlobe. The only thing that actually really stopped her was that he turned his wide blue eyes on her, his perfect lips forming a delicate pout. "Anything," Hannah insisted. The pout became the cruel smile once more, causing Hannah to lean away and adjust her cleavage.

"Hannah, would you please have it so that Mr. Faustus receives his... /gifts/...?" Alois asked loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Murmurs about how Alois was such a caring person swept the room, whispers of how understanding he was reached his ears. He smirked. "Alois, if you don't mind Hannah, would love for you to arrange a meeting between Mr. Faustus and I. I'm /dying/ to meet him." Hannah nodded and bowed her head as Alois headed for the door. She followed a few steps behind, feeling the lawyer's gaze on her voluptuous ass. Alois laughed in the halfway, a sound only Hannah understood the true meaning of. Alois Trancy was already plotting his revenge against the stranger named Claude Faustus, who stole his inheritance from him, and it most likely involved Hannah.

Alois stared boredly out the car window as Hannah drove him to his former home. If he even bothered calling it that. It had been more of a hell to him, with only Hannah there to take care of him. And even then he hated her presence, throwing tantrums and throwing glass at her, marking her delicate skin up with tiny cuts that never left scars. Even now there was a small bandage on her cheek from earlier that morning when Alois threw a vase at her out of his rage at the flowers in them ("Daisies, Hannah!" he shrieked. "You useless bitch!") By now Alois had calmed enough that he was willing to seethe silently instead of taking his rage out physically. Although it didn't stop him from clenching his fists so tight his nails were staining red. Hannah did not fail to notice this, so when they did reach the estate that Claude Faustus inherited she took his hand and wiped his nails clean with a dark handkercheif. Alois remained silent and willing as she did so, his blue eyes on the mansion before him.

Hannah pulled the handkerchief away and got out of the car. She mto the other side and held the door open for Alois. He stepped out, chin tilted up, eyes-half-lidded. He walked with an air of importance, stopping at the door the knock briskly. It swung open seemingly of its own accord and Alois shared a quick glance with Hannah before stepping inside with her. The door shut behind them, leaving them in the dark. Suddenly the chandelier lit up above them, revealing a set of purple-haired triplets at the top of the grand staircase before Alois. They bowed in unison at the young boy, remaining silent as they moved down the stairs. They removed Alois of his coat without words, also relieving Hannah of hers, much to Alois's disdain. Another light flickered on at the stop of the stairs, making Alois remove his gaze from Hannah's (still) abnormally large boobs to turn it up at the stairs. His gaze fell upon who could only be Claude Faustus. His dark hair was slicked back in an Aristocratic fashion, glasses perched on his nose and reflecting the flame that lit his profile. Alois knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. His heart fluttered as Claude Faustus turned his gaze on him and a smirk pulled his thin lips up.

Alois knew in that instant exactly what his revenge on Claude would be, and it involved the man tied to a four post bed... and honey.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it's such a short chapter you guys! I'm so busy with school! Gosh, 9th grade is so hard! Please comment!

* * *

The little bastard had the nerve to stare, though I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. The previous Master Trancy did warn me shortly before his death what I, Claude Faustus, was geting into by asking him to leave Alois Trancy's rightful inheritence to me. From what Master Trancy told me I expected to be dead the moment the Trancy child saw me. Instead he was perhaps stunnedi nto silence, but that is only to be expected. I am what people least expect. I am nothing if not fabulous. I hold myself properly- with an air of arrogance- and I excude perfection, hence why I wear these useless glasses. I would never let myself fall into the stupor that seems to have taken over Alois Trancy. It was almost laughable. The abnormaly large breasted woman at his side- whom I could only guess was Hannah- placed her hand on the child's shoulder and he was immediately drawn out of his trance. I put on a pleasant smirk for him, if only to show I was harmless. I was actually far from such.

"Welcome, Master Trancy!" I called as I descended the grand stairs. "I'm so very thankful you could grace me with your presence! I trust you traveled well?"

The little brat stared at me, and I tried to force my smile wider as I went down the stairs, tilting my head curiously. He glared up at Hannah then back to me, though there was something else mixed in with that strange expression. I stopped in front of him and clasped my hands behind my back, leaning forward so we were at eye level.

"Shall I show you to your room?" I questioned pleasantly.

He nodded very faintly and I straightened and turned on my heel, heading back towards the stairs. I could hear him following me, along with the abnormally large breasted woman. I tried to force myself to look behind me to tell her that her room was elsewhere in the mansion, but I could hear Alois talking to her quietly. Now only one pair of footsteps sounded behind him as I climbed the stairs. I pretended to ignore the child, walking down the dark hall towards the room I had specifically decorated for him.

The room was decorated with a large, plush four-post bed, and it had already come with a brick fireplace that I had replaced with a marble. Dark curtains keep the sun out during the morning hours, as it's an east facing room. When I opened the large wooden door, Alois seemed pleased with the furnishings. He walked ahead of me and I watched as he took in his surroundings, stepping into the room and slowly closing the door behind me. He turned to glare at me.

"Well, Mr. Faustus. I have no idea what you have planned, but I'll have you know I'll get my inheritance back," he told me, voice low even for such a young child.

I chuckled at him and moved to the fireplace, studying the painting of the previous Master Trancy that hung above it.

"Perhaps you should think about it for a moment, Master Trancy," I stated, turning to look at Alois again with a smile, making sure all my teeth showed. "Think of the exact reason I may have done this, may have 'taken' you're inheritance, as you keep insisting."

The child's eyes narrowed at me, and he opened his mouth before closing it, perhaps struggling for an answer. I stepped forward, keeping my hands clasped behind my back, keeping the same smile on my face.

"I'll get it back," he hissed, and I could see his hands fisting at his sides. "Just you wait, Claude Faustus, I will take back my inheritance, and I will leave you with nothing. You will be begging me for your li-" I silenced him with a kiss.

Alois couldn't move. Claude's hand was at the nape of his neck while the other rested lightly on his waist. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, just that something was wet and hot against his lips, and when he actually did pause to think about it he realized it was Claude's lips. He stayed like that for a moment before taking Alois's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling ever so lightly that it had Alois whimpering in his arms. Claude's hand moved from his waist to his ass, cupping it to bring them even closer. Alois practically melted in his arms. Claude chuckled and released Alois from his hold, letting the young boy fall to the floor.

Alois stared up at Claude with wide blue eyes, his face flushed and his lips swollen. Claude chuckled at him before turning on his heel and exiting the room humming a happy tune. When the door shut Alois scrambled to pull of his knee high boot to throw at the door, screaming loudly as he did the same with his other boot, standing and throwing himself onto the bed and sobbing.


End file.
